


High School Sucks

by TayuJess



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Gangs, Guns, Mentions of Rape, Sexual Harassment, Shooting, Violence, cursing, harassment in general, tayuya-centric, this is a wreck honestly but it could be worse, very foul language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayuJess/pseuds/TayuJess
Summary: So much can go wrong in high school, especially a high school with rival gangs and a bunch of confused teenagers. Tayuya runs into some trouble when the Uchiha boys decide to became an oddly prominent role in her life. So much will happen, so why not just read it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello pals
> 
> Fun fact: You can find this exact story (maybe with a different title?) on Lunaescence once it's back up and running. I posted it there a long time ago and never posted it on here because I didn't realize I had a copy saved (I'm an idiot lmao)
> 
> Tayuya is one of my favorite characters because I too am a foul-mouthed redhead that acts tough but is a kitten to her friends, which is how I want to believe she is lol
> 
> Also, I wrote this during a kind of dark time in my life when someone very close to me tried to do what a couple people in this story do to Tayuya. I am very bitter and very angry, even though it happened like 6 months ago, but it was only a month when this was written. 
> 
> I want to make it VERY CLEAR that this nonsense is not okay, but it's definitely a good thing to use when writing a story like this. This story was definitely written in hopes to make myself not want to kill myself and actually maybe feel better. I think it's gonna be a good story-line that will be filled with angst, revenge, and many other ailments of high school
> 
> This entire story could be considered a trigger, but the main horrible scene is not graphic and is merely mentioned
> 
> I apologize not only for this horribly long intro but also for any spelling errors that are found

High school would forever be the worst part of any teenager's life, if you asked them. But Tayuya never actually thought it was all that horrible. She wasn't incredibly smart but she had A's in almost all of her classes and she had a decent sized group of friends. She had the reputation of being a stone-cold bitch, but she was nothing more than a little kitten when it came to them. 

"Look at how precious little Tayuya-chan is today!" Naruto grinned, pinching the redhead's cheek. She promptly slapped his hand away. 

"I look like this every day, dork." She rubbed her face, glaring at him. Sakura and Ino laughed. 

"You do look a little different today." Kiba agreed. Tayuya raised an eyebrow at him. "Not like in a bad way. Just like...someone help me out here."

"You don't look intimidating." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Temari's statement. Tayuya rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Oh hell." The bell sounded, signaling for the group to get to class. 

"School is such a drag." Shikamaru slung his arm around Temari's shoulders before the couple left for their first class. 

 

Tayuya sat next to her lab partner, tugging on the skirt of her uniform to keep her legs covered. Deidara looked over at her, watching her fiddle with her clothes in amusement. "You look different today, yeah."

"Not you, too." She groaned. "I seriously look like this every day."

"You just look like how you really are." He shrugged. "Like personality wise."

"THAT'S what I was trying to say early!" Kiba turned around and leaned on the table. Tayuya rolled her eyes. 

"I think you look the same, Tayuya-chan." Hinata had turned around as well. Tayuya smiled at her. 

"I can always count on you, Hinata." Said girl blushed slightly and smiled back at the redhead. 

"I think she's gone soft ever since she left the gang." Kin teased from the table behind them, elbowing Kidomaru. Tayuya waved her hand at the two. 

"I haven't gone soft. I just became too busy for all that." She turned to look at her two friends. 

"You sure you didn't quite because Sasuke joined?" Kidomaru smirked. 

"That jackass had nothing to do with it. If he would've caused a problem you know I would've knocked his fucking teeth out." Tayuya scoffed and the others laughed at her claim. 

"She's so cute when she acts all tough, yeah." Deidara smirked at the now scowling girl as their friends laughed and agreed with his statement. 

"Fuckin' hot, if you ask me." Hidan had come over and was leaning right beside Tayuya. 

"Well you're fucking disgusting, if you ask me." She spat, glaring at him. Hidan had been trying to get in her pants ever since she left the Sound gang a few months ago. 

"C'mon, you know we'd be great together." He gave her a devilish grin. 

"Just because I'm out doesn't mean I'll have sex with you. If anything, it makes my decision even stronger." She shoved his arm off the table and gave him an almost sweet smile. "I think you should be going."

"Tsk, bitch." He went back to his table. Tayuya looked back at her friends.

"Told ya, I haven't gone soft."

 

It was lunch time. Tayuya was at her locker, placing her books inside. Hands were suddenly on her hips, one slowly making its way around to the front of her shirt, slipping underneath it. She growled a little. "Hidan, I fucking swear-"

"I'm insulted that you would compare me to that idiot." Her eyes widened when she heard that voice. She quickly became enraged. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Uchiha?!" She sharply stuck her elbow into Sasuke's ribs but he didn't take his hands off of her. 

"I think I'm gonna take you into the men's room and have sex." She could tell he had a smirk on his face and it pissed her off even more. His hand slid up her stomach, heading towards her breasts. 

"If you don't get your fucking disgusting hands off of me in the next three seconds, I'm going to stab you." He chuckled, giving her a reason to grab the pocket knife she kept in her locker. His hand gripped her wrist tightly as she flicked the blade out. 

"I'm stronger than you, Tayuya. You won't be able to get that anywhere near me." She knew he was right, not that she would ever admit it. 

"Why are you doing this, Sasuke?" She sighed but didn't let go of the knife. 

"I'm horny and you're available." He said it so simply, like she should've known that was why. 

"I'm not available, dumbass." She shoved her elbow back again. "Now get off of me." He actually took his hands off of her and slammed his hand on the locker beside her head as she put the knife away. 

"You're telling me you're not single?" She closed her locker, crossing her arms and turning around to face him. 

"That's what I'm telling you." She was lying, but it is what she was saying. 

"Who?"

"None of your damn business." She growled and started walking away. "Never touch me again, Uchiha."

 

Tayuya flopped down onto the bench next to Naruto. She sighed loudly, all eyes turning on her. "Alright, what happened?" Ino took a bite of her sandwich. 

"That bastard Sasuke just felt me up." Tayuya growled, everyone now gawking at her. 

"W-what do you mean?!" Tenten's full attention was on the redhead. 

"I mean his hand was under my shirt and he tried to get me to have sex with him." She furrowed her eyebrows, taking an angry bite of her sandwich. 

"That son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from his seat. Kiba and Kankurou joined him. "We're gonna beat his ass!"

"Would you three just sit down." Sakura sighed. "You'll all be sent to see the principles if you do anything."

"I can handle myself anyway." Tayuya said. The three sat down, grumbling the whole time. "I told him I was in a relationship."

"But, Tayuya-chan, you're not dating anyone." Hinata softly pointed out. Tayuya sighed. 

"Yeah, I know." She rested her chin on her hand. "I may have to use the code."

"That may be a little difficult. You know most of us are in relationships now." Naruto pointed out before taking a bite of his ramen. He was right. He and Hinata had been dating for a while, Gaara was with Sakura, and Shikamaru had Temari. 

"I have your back, Tayu." Kankurou grinned at her. "Just don't let your brother find out, even though it's just fake." He chuckled nervously. Her brother never had liked Kankurou.

"No problem, man. I mean, that douche may not even push it anymore so..." Tayuya shrugged. Ino quickly began telling a story to ease Tayuya's mind off the situation. 

 

After school, Tayuya's mind was focused on Sasuke and the fact that she had a test tomorrow yet hadn't even started studying while she walked the halls. Her books were suddenly sent to the floor as she barely kept herself from falling. Someone had just run into her. 

"Fuckin' a." She bent down, picking up her books. "Watch where you're going, dumbass." The second she saw who it was, she actually regretted what she said. Itachi Uchiha stood staring down at the short girl. Before she knew what had happened, her back slammed against the lockers and his hand was at her throat. She dropped her books again, both of her hands around his wrist. 

"You need to learn some respect. You don't have a gang to protect you anymore." His grip loosened but his hand remained on her throat. 

"I have my brother." She gasped, his hand slammed against the locker by her head. 

"He's not here and you won't tell him." She could've sworn he growled. "He wouldn't believe you anyway. We're both Akatsuki, and you're just a girl that couldn't even make it in a weaker gang." 

"Fuck you." She spat the words before she could stop herself. His eyes hardened and his hand roughly grabbed her arm before he started dragging her down the hall. She tried to pull out of his grip but she was no match. "Let go of me you dick!"

"I'll teach you to respect people that are stronger than you." He shoved her into an empty classroom before locking the door behind him. 

 

It had taken the entire drive home but Tayuya had finally managed to stop crying. She just wanted to go to her room and sleep forever. She had never been more sore in her entire life, not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure she was bleeding. She grabbed her books and her bag before exiting her car and going into the house. She just hoped her brother wasn't home. 

"You're later than normal." Shit. Of course he had to be home now. He was only ever here when she didn't want him to be. 

"You're home." She replied, not turning to face him. 

"I'm about to leave. Why are you late?"

"I had to help Naruto with math." She hoped he was satisfied with that. 

"He normally comes here."

"He couldn't today. Look, Sasori, I need to go study for a test." She quickly went to her room before he could ask her anymore questions. 

 

She really did try to focus on studying the material for the test but she just couldn't. She was in so much pain and that was all her brain could focus on. She almost didn't answer her phone when it went off but decided that she really needed something to distract her. "Hello?"

"Tayuya-chan, would you like to come over to Sakura-chan's house for a small party?" Hinata's voice was soft over the phone. 

"I, uh, would love to, but I don't think I'll be able to." Tayuya just didn't think she could handle being around anyone at the moment. 

"Oh, are you sure?" Tayuya could hear Naruto asking what was going on in the background. 

"Yeah, Hinata, I'm sure. I'll see you around." Tayuya hung up before Naruto could commandeer the phone. There was no way she could tell any of them what happened. 

 

When she fell asleep, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that Sasori was standing in the door way, looking at her scrutinizingly. "What're you doing?"

"Why were you actually late?" She rolled her eyes, slowly sitting up on her bed. 

"I already told-"

"You were lying. Why were you late?" He crossed his arms, staring her down. 

"Fucking hell, Sasori, what does it matter?" She groaned. "Just leave me alone."

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He quietly left the room, leaving her alone. 

"Shit." Tayuya breathed out. If Itachi was right about Sasori not believing her over a small confrontation them there was no way he would believe her about what had actually happened. 

 

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't go to school the next day. She knew she needed to because of the test, but it was Friday and she was still in pain. She forced herself out of bed and drove her car down the block before sneaking back into the house so Sasori would think she's at school. 

She didn't tell anyone that she wouldn't be there. She knew they would ask too many questions or offer to take care of her if she said she was sick. She had actually considered going just for science to take the test but Deidara would've been able to tell something was wrong the moment he saw her. There was no way she could tell him what happened either considering he was also a part of the Akatsuki. If she told anybody, especially Deidara or Sasori, Itachi would find out, and she never wanted to be anywhere near him ever again. 

She stayed in bed the entire day, hoping the pain would finally leave her. It never did. She finally forced herself out of bed for a second time, moving her car back into the driveway. She was about to lay back down in bed right when the doorbell rang. She groaned loudly, slowly making her way to the front door. She opened it, surprised. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"Where were you today?! We were worried sick!" Naruto barged into the house, Hinata, Kiba, and Sakura coming in behind him. Tayuya sighed, closing the door. 

"I wasn't feeling well." She shrugged her shoulders, feeling their eyes on her. 

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sakura frowned, crossing her arms. 

"I just didn't think it was a big deal. Plus, I knew you guys would try to take care of me." She felt a pang of pain as she was speaking and it took all she could to keep from showing it. "Seriously, I'm fine. You guys-"

"We're staying to take care of you." Naruto stated, leaving no room for argument. Another burst of pain shot through Tayuya's body and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold it together. 

"Naruto, I'm really not in the mood for this. I appreciate you wanting to help and all but-"

"Tayuya-chan, y-you're bleeding." Hinata pointed to her legs. Sure enough, there was blood dripping down Tayuya's leg. 

"Fucking hell..." The redhead grumbled, making her way to the bathroom as quickly as she could. She closed and locked the door behind her, trying to take control over what was going on. There was a knock at the door. 

"Tayuya, are you okay?" It was Sakura. "I know it sounds weird and kinda gross but you and I are normally synced and it's not even close to time for my period."

"Seriously, Tayuya, what's going on?" Kiba's voice travelled through the door next. She knew she couldn't hold it together anymore and could see the tears forming in her own eyes as she looked in the mirror. 

"I can't tell you guys. Please, just leave." She heard her voice waver and crack so she knew the others did as well. 

"We're not leaving, Tayuya-chan. Please come out." Naruto's voice was filled with worry. What could have happened to have made her act like this? They heard the door unlock and she slowly opened it, revealing her sobbing form. 

"Tayuya!" Sakura voiced everyone's surprise. They had seen the softer sides of the fiery redhead but had never seen her cry, especially not at this magnitude. The two girls were quickly at Tayuya's side, wrapping their arms around her. 

"I w-was..." A sob wracked through the redhead's body before she could get much further. They led her into her room and all of them sat on the bed around her. She took a deep breath, hoping she could get the sentence out. "I was r-raped."

"WHAT?!" Naruto and Kiba looked like they could kill someone. Hell, Tayuya WANTED them to kill someone. 

"Who did that to you?!" Naruto started pacing the room, fists clenched. "I'll kill him!"

"I c-can't say." She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to steady her breathing. Sakura frowned. 

"Tayuya, we can help you. We can keep him away from you or turn him in, but we have to know who it was." Hinata nodded in agreement with Sakura, placing her hand on Tayuya's. 

"He can't know I told anyone." She sniffled a few more times. 

"We won't tell anyone outside of our group. You may be tough, Tayuya-chan, but you're not safe if it's already happened." Hinata stroked the back of the redhead's hand soothingly. 

"We need to be able to protect you." Kiba looked at her, incredibly worried that she still wouldn't tell them. "Who was it?

"It..." She took a deep breath, willing herself to tell them. "It was Itachi. H-he said he was going to teach me to respect people that are stronger than me."

"I'll fucking kill him!" Naruto slammed his fist against the wall. 

"Don't be stupid, Naruto." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Not only is he stronger than you, but we have to focus on keeping Tayuya safe."

"You know, I normally would say that I don't need help but..." Tayuya shook her head, letting out a humorless laugh. "This whole thing has really fucked me up."

"We'll make sure he never gets near you again." Kiba pat her shoulder. "We'll let the group know what's happened. I'll be with you as much as possible, and I'm sure Kankurou will want to be as well."

"The guys will probably seem more intimidating than we will." 

"But we'll still do what we can, Tayuya-chan." Hinata gave Tayuya a small smile. Tayuya's phone started ringing, startling all of them. It was Deidara. 

"I can't talk to him right now." Tayuya sighed, holding the phone out for someone to take from her. Hinata took it from her. 

"Hello, Deidara-san." Her eyes widened after her greeting. "She's busy. What's going-" She was clearly cut off by the blonde. "We'll send Naruto and Kiba." They had never seen Hinata look this frustrated before as she spoke over the phone. "They'll be there soon." She hung up with an exasperated sigh. 

"What's wrong?" Naruto looked at her with great concern. 

"Sasori-san and Itachi have gotten into a fight. They need Tayuya-chan to calm down Sasori and get him out of there." Hinata handed the phone back to Tayuya. 

"We'll go with you." Kiba and Naruto both headed out of the bedroom, Tayuya not far behind them. 

"We'll wait for you here, Tayuya. Good luck!" Sakura and Hinata waved from the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise I'm back!!
> 
> At the request of one, possibly two, people, and the detest of one person, I'm gonna keep writing this! *finger guns*

The car had barely been placed into park when Tayuya climbed out of it, quickly placing a gun in her waistband. You could never be too prepared in this kind of situation. "We're here for you, Tay." Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder as they walked into the warehouse. They were all taken aback by what they walked into. Sasori and Itachi stood a few feet apart, both aiming guns at each other. Deidara ran over when he saw them.

"Thank god you're here. None of us can calm him down; he's been yelling up until they started doing that. Is what he said true?" Deidara looked sad, clearly expecting an answer. Tayuya just brushed by him. She had to stop Sasori from doing anything stupid. She approached him carefully, reaching out to him slowly.

"Sasori...Sasori, listen to me. You're being crazy. You need to put your gun down." She caught his eyes flick to her for a moment before his jaw set.

"I should kill him for what he did." His voice was hard and loud as it came it. She rolled her eyes.

"You can't turn against your own team. This isn't your responsibility. I can handle this on my own." She could tell she was wearing him down. "Now, put down the gun."

"I will when he will." Tayuya rolled her eyes once again, turning her attention to the one man she most wanted to avoid.

"You drop yours, he drops his." Itachi sneered.

"I don't take orders from someone like you." She could feel Sasori tense beside her. She let out a long sigh before pulling her own gun out, cocking it as she aimed it at the elder Uchiha.

"Put down the fucking gun, dickbag." She could see on his face that he didn't want to do it, as well as she heard murmurs coming from behind them.

"Where the hell did she get that?!" Naruto loudly asked Kiba, who just shrugged in reply since neither had seen her grab it from the car. Itachi slowly lowered his gun, placing it on the ground.

"Kick it away from you." He begrudgingly did as she said. "Good. Sasori." The other redhead did the same, kicking it away from him as well. She slowly lowered her gun. "Where's the leader." Sasori pointed to the loft above them were Pein stood, watching the scene. She cleared her throat. "I apologize for my brother. I would ask you forgive him, since he was just protecting his family. I'm sure you understand where he was coming from, however killing that jackass may have been a bit over the top. That being said, I'm sure you understand the want for revenge."

"Oh shit." Deidara gasped, earning a questioning glance from both Naruto and Kiba. "She can't really be asking that, can she?"

"Asking what?" Kiba stared at the redheaded girl in confusion. Her voice rang out once more.

"I think you know what I ask for next." Everything was quiet for a moment.

"Do it." Pein's voice had barely sounded before a deafening sound rang through the air. Itachi dived towards his gun as pain shot, quite literally, through his leg. Another fire went off, hitting him in the arm. 

"You shouldn't have gone for your gun, dumbass." She clicked the safety, shoving the gun back in her waistband. She ignored the looks of utter shock on just about everyone's face, walking out of the warehouse and to the car. 

"You just shot Itachi Uchiha!" Naruto came running out after her. She paused, opening the door and letting out a tense sigh. "Have you shot someone before?!"

"Please stop yelling." She took a deep breath. "No, not a person. Just a lot of paper." She climbed in the car, waiting for the two to follow before peeling out back onto the road.

 

"You guys should've seen it!" Naruto had just finished telling the group what had happened, and in a very extreme and exaggerated style. Tayuya sighed from where she was leaning back on the couch.

"It wasn't quite like that." She grumbled, all eyes gawking at her. 

"I can't believe they let you shoot him!" Ino was the first one to voice what everyone was thinking. Tayuya shrugged.

"I mean it wasn't like I was gonna kill him." 

"I believe she can handle herself better than you all thought she could." Gaara's monotone voice surprised Tayuya, he didn't normally say much. Sakura glared at him.

"I bet those Sound guys won't think you've gone soft anymore." Kiba elbowed Tayuya with a grin, making her chuckle. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I bet the news is probably gonna spread fast as hell." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Tayuya got up with a groan, heading to the door. The person waiting on the other side surprised her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you shot my fucking brother." Sasuke didn't quite yell but it was clear he was angry.

"You don't even like your brother." She crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean you can shoot him."

"I was given permission by his leader, asshole. He got what he deserved. Now, I think you should go." She closed the door, mostly. He had stuck his foot in the door, forcing it back open. 

"We're not done!" He shoved the door the rest of the way open, thoroughly pissing the redhead off.

"Yeah, we fucking are!" She probably would've struck the younger Uchiha if it weren't for someone putting the arm around her shoulder and pulling her back. She glared up at the person, eyes softening slightly when she saw Kiba. Hinata and Ino appeared, forcing their way between Sasuke and Tayuya as Kiba practically dragged her back into the living room. "I hate that guy." 

"We got him to leave." Hinata came back into the room, Ino right behind her. Ino looked sheepishly at Tayuya.

"Sorry, but I thought he knew about what happened...he didn't. But now he does." Tayuya sighed and shrugged at her blonde friend. "Hopefully he pisses off now."

 

Not much time had passed since the unwanted interruption. The group was joking around, generally having a good time when Tayuya suddenly got a text. _'They're coming in town.'_ Tayuya rolled her eyes when she saw Sasuke's name on her phone.

_'Why should I give a shit? We stopped "dating" when you joined the Sound.'_ Tayuya would be hard-pressed to admit that she had faked dating the younger Uchiha in order to get funding for the gang before he had committed and joined.

_'You shot their son. They're going to want to see you.'_ Tayuya was about to reply when the doorbell rang again. Hinata got up before she could, sending a comforting smile her way. She returned in a moment.

"Tayuya-chan, there's a man here for you." Tayuya sighed. She had a feeling she knew who it would be. She got up from the couch, going to the door.

"I don't want to see them." She didn't even give him a chance to speak. He smiled, huffing out a small laugh. Tayuya couldn't remember the name of the guy, seeing as the Uchiha clan had so many freaking family members, but she recognized him as the one they normally sent as a driver.

"I don't think they left that as an option. You know how they are. They'll come to you if you don't come to them." She sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine. But I'm bringing someone with me."

 

Tayuya had roped Kiba into accompanying her as her "boyfriend" to the Uchiha mansion. She had spent many very annoying evenings there, and hated to return. Mikoto met them at the door, a smile on her face. "You've brought a friend! Come on, both of you, we're in the dining room." Tayuya and Kiba followed her into their dining room, where Fugaku and Sasuke were siting at the table. Mikoto gestured to a couple of chairs, sitting across from Tayuya. "So, we heard what happened..."

"All of it?" Kiba questioned before Tayuya could. Mikoto finally frowned, nodding her head.

"Tayuya, we are sorry for how our son treated you." Tayuya gave a small nod to the woman's apology. 

"Which is why we will overlook your actions in retaliation." Tayuya, Kiba, and Sasuke all gawked at Fugaku. He wasn't known to be a necessarily forgiving man. Tayuya shook herself of her surprise.

"Um, th-thank you. I appreciate your understanding." Kiba gave her hand a small squeeze under the table and she sent him a small smile. 

"Now you, Inuzuka, are you not bothered? Your girlfriend shot my son." Tayuya was surprised by Fugaku's attention turning to Kiba. Kiba was faster than she thought he would be.

"Your son raped my girlfriend." He shot back. She blushed at the mention of what had happened, feeling embarrassed even though she shouldn't. Mikoto laughed. This family was full of surprises.

"I like this one, Tayuya. Of course I'm partial to my Sasuke, but this one seems good for you too." Tayuya's blush deepened. Of course they didn't know it was another act, just like she and Sasuke were. Mikoto stood, Kiba and Tayuya following. "You kids should get home." She walked the two of them to the door, stopping Tayuya before she could follow her "boyfriend" out the door. "Tayuya, I understand why you did it, and I do like you, but if you ever hurt one of my sons again..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Uchiha, it was a one time thing." Mikoto smiled, closing the door as Tayuya walked up to Kiba. He looked at her expectantly. "What?"

"Did you and Sasuke date?" She groaned as they got back into the car that brought them.

"It's a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, my dudes!

**Author's Note:**

> I know there are some characters that are a little OC, and I do apologize
> 
> I hope everyone at least kind of enjoyed it, there will be more chapters so if you don't like this first one then maybe the others will be better lol
> 
> Like I said, nothing like that nonsense is ever okay, but this story hopefully makes that clear if I myself do not
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and any ideas you may have for future chapters. I have part of chapter two figured out but suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
